pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Leatherback (Kaiju)
|image = |caption = |givename = |breech = 2025 |class = 4 |status = Deceased |origin = Anteverse |height = 267ft''Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 140'' |weight = 2,900 tons |speed = 5 |strength = 6 |armor = 10 |toxicity = Low |power = Electromangetic emission; armor plated skin |behavior = Wave rider; rising electricity charged from ocean white water |weak = Spinal Cavity |target = Hong Kong, China |jaeger = Cherno Alpha }} 'Leatherback ' is a Category 4 Kaiju. Leatherback does not emerge until 2025. Biology Leatherback is a naturally hostile creature; however, if injured, Leatherback uses hit and run tactics. It will retreat from proactive battle and hide until the enemy is distracted. Pouncing on enemies from behind, Leatherback uses the weight of its opponent against them. Leatherback's fists are akin to that of maces, the hard protrusions that cover its hands and body can tear through armor. Its thick skin allows it to withstand great amounts of damage without falter. Bioluminescent stalks on the back of its head charge the electromagnetic pulse organ on its back. When the stalks wiggle, it is a sign of Leatherback's agitation. Of the two, Leatherback does not possess the same level of intelligence or cunning as Otachi. Its strength lies behind its rage, particularly when challenged in an attack. Its movement resembles that of a gorilla, walking on its knuckles with jumping abilities and large shovel-like hands. The Leatherback has six visible eyes. History Leatherback emerges to hunt down Newton Geiszler in Hong Kong, along with Otachi. Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed to fight them. Otachi single-handedly engages Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha while Striker Eureka--ordered to stand fast--watches on. Despite the two-to-one disadvantage, Otachi manages to kill Crimson Typhoon and seriously wound Cherno Alpha with her acid, melting the heavy armor in its head and chest. Leatherback takes advantage of the situation and decides to attack Cherno from behind. Striker tries to run to Cherno's aid, but before it can get there, the two Kaiju destroy Cherno. Otachi rips off one of Cherno's arms, and proceeds to intercept Striker Eureka, leaving Cherno Alpha defenseless as Leatherback rips the Jaeger apart, drags it underwater, and crushes the cockpit, killing both pilots. Afterward, while Striker is distracted giving Otachi a beating and moments away from killing her with its chest missiles, Leatherback charges his organic EMP and disables the Jaeger. Leatherback then goes to face the disabled Striker, as its pilots Herc Hansen and his son Chuck Hansen emerge and fire two flares into Leatherback's eyes, enraging it. Before Leatherback can retaliate, Gipsy Danger arrives and intercepts Leatherback, quickly grabbing his back and ripping off his EMP organ. Enraged, Leatherback grabs Gipsy and hurls her over a bridge into a dock with containers, and runs to re-engage her only to be pummeled down. As the two fight using objects around them to pummel each other, Gipsy gains the upper hand. Leatherback tackles Gipsy and tries to drag it back to the sea, however, Gipsy activates its plasma caster, and begins to unload on Leatherback's left side, tearing off his arm and burning the entire left side of his body; the Kaiju falls in defeat. Having learned from his encounter with Knifehead that some Kaiju may play dead in order to get the drop on an unsuspecting Jaeger, Raleigh humourously decides to "check for a pulse" by unloading another volley of shots into its body, burning part of its ribcage and some organs. Notes *Leatherback is a playable Kaiju in the Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *NECA'S Pacific Rim Series 2 will include a Leatherback (Action Figure) Series Two in September 2013. Gallery File:Screen_Shot_2013-06-03_at_9.13.02_AM.png|Leatherback circles the disabled Striker Eureka. File:Leatherback EMP Attack.jpg|Leatherback charging up its pulse attack on its back. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.09.50 AM.png|Leatherback preparing to grapple Gipsy Danger. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.10.28 AM.png|Leatherback leaping onto Cherno Alpha. Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.10.46 AM.png|Leatherback being punched in the face by Gipsy Danger Screen Shot 2013-06-03 at 9.11.17 AM.png|The face of the Leatherback close up of Leatherback.jpg|A close up of Striker's pilots facing the Leatherback, after the later disabled there Jaeger. Scsccs.png leatherback charging.jpg|Leatherback charging again. pacific-rim-4.jpg|Leatherback rampages through Hong Kong. pacific rim leatherback toy.jpg|A HeroClix Leatherback action figure. leatherback charging2.jpg|Leatherback charging towards Gipsy Danger in Hong Kong. Leatherback Poster.jpg|Leatherback Character Poster Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Leatherback and Otachi destroying Cherno Alpha Leatherback dead.jpg|Gipsy Danger finishing Leatherback with its plasma caster. PR-Leatherback.jpg|Note the six eyes. Leatherback concept.jpg Leatherbackearly.jpg|Early concept of Leatherback References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category IV